Truth behind Lies
by Irez Marasigan
Summary: All Right Reserved 2018


Ulo 1.

"Mori tatawagin na lamang kita kapag luto na 'tong isaw mo."

"Sige po. Salamat Aling Maring."

Kagagaling ko lamang sa school kaya naisipan kong magmeryenda muna. Dumaan ako sa isawan ni Aling Maring para magpaluto ng isaw, ang isa sa paborito kong kainin. At dahil medyo matatagalan pa bago maluto yun naisipan kong balikan na lamang. Costumer na ako dito kaya halos kilala ko na lahat ng mga nandito.

"Please tumigil na kayo. Parang awa n'yo na tigilan n'yo na ako!" Halos mapatalon ako sa gulat sa sigaw na yun na may kasamang daing. Nagpalinga-linga ako na nagbabakasakaling makita kung sino yun pero wala naman akong makita. Nagkibit balikat na lamang ako, baka guni-guni ko lamang yun. Lalakad na sana ulit ako ng isa na namang sigaw ang narinig ko. Sh*t hindi lamang yun guni-guni, totoo talagang sigaw yun.

"Maawa? Bakit naman ako maawa sa'yo? Noong nagmamakaawa ako dati sa'yo pinakinggan mo ba ako, diba't hindi? Walang lugar sa akin ang awa! Ayan ang bagay sa mga katulad mo, maranasan mo naman kahit saglit ang sakit na dinanas ko dati." Halos panlamigan ako ng buong katawan sa mga narinig ko. Saan nanggagaling ang boses na yun? Kahit parang may naghahabulan na mga kabayo sa dibdib ko dala ng takot naisip ko pa ring alamin kung anong nangyayari. Sumilip ako ng konti sa likod ng pader. At halos masuka ako sa aking nakita, totoo ba ito? Bakit ganito, anong nangyayari dito?

"Pinagsisihan ko na ang mga nagawa ko dati. Huwag mo na akong pahirapan pa! Hindi ko na uulitin yun!"

"Ha! Pinapatawa mo ba ako? Sana inisip mo muna yan dati bago mo ginawa yun sa akin. Alam mo ang karma? Ito yun, ibinabalik ko na sa'yo."

"Argggg! P-please, pakawalan n'yo na ako."

"Sshhhh. Matatapos na lahat ng paghihirap mo. Huwag ka nang umiyak." Kitang kita ko kung paano hinaplos ng taong yun ang babaeng nagmamakaawa. Walang patid ang pag-iyak ng babae dala na siguro ng takot at sakit. Pilit kong inaaninag ang mukha ng taong may hawak dito ngunit hindi ko makita dahil sa buhok nitong nakatabing sa mukha. 3 tao ang nandun na, 2 ang may hawak sa magkabilang kamay ng babae at yung isa naman ay nasa harapan nito.

"Ito na ang pinakahihintay kong sandali. Paalam."

"Noooooo!" Mahabang katahimikan ang namayani pagkatapos ng mahabang sigaw ng babae. Napatakip ako sa aking bibig upang hindi makagawa ng kahit anong ingay. Hindi nakaligtas sa 2 kong mga mata ang paghiwalay ng ulo ng babae sa katawan nito. Sh*t! Sh*t! Panaginip lamang 'to, pinagsasampal ko ang aking sarili at dumilat ulit. Pero walang nagbago, nandun pa rin sila at ang pugot na ulo ng babae, ang katawan nitong nakahandusay sa lupa.

Bakit ako pa? Bakit ako pa ang nakasaksi sa ganitong pangyayari! Walang tigil ang pagdaloy ng aking luha sa sobrang takot. Impit akong napahagulhol ngunit mabilis kong pinigilan ang sarili dahil baka marinig nila ako.

"Siguro nga hindi makatarungan itong ginagawa ko. Pero pasensyahan na lamang tayo." Nooo! Ngunit halos walang lumabas na boses sa bibig ko. Ilang sandali akong nakatulala at namalayan ko na lang na tinutupok na ng apoy ang katawan ng babae. At wala na rin yung 3 tao. Wala man lang bang ibang nakakita o nakarinig? Ah siguro dahil tago ang lugar na ito at pinakadulo ng eskinita.

"Oy Mori kanina ka pa tulala dyan, ito na yung isaw mo. Hindi mo kasi sinasagot ang tawag ni Aling Maring kaya ipinadala na n'ya sa akin dito yan. Osya! Mauna na ako mukhang may problema ka na naman."

Noon lang ako natauhan ng may magsalita sa harapan ako. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako nakarating sa bahay dahil sa nakakatrauma na nangyari. Hindi ko na rin namalayan na nasa harapan ko na pala si Baldo, ang isa sa katulong ni Aling Maring.

"Wala man lang akong nagawa para tulungan s'ya." Naibulalas ko. Akmang aalis na ito ngunit napatigil sa sinabi ko.

"Ano kamo yun Mori? Sinaktan na naman ba ni Aling Matilda si Lala?" Kunot noong tanong nito.

"Ha? Ah hindi. Wala yun, sige na salamat dito." Tumango lang ito at umalis na. Halos hindi ko makain ang isaw na binili ko. Hanggang ngayon nasa isip ko pa rin yung nangyari kanina. Arg! Halos masabunutan ko na ang aking sarili sa dami ng naglalaro sa utak ko. Anong gagawin ko?

Napatalon ako sa gulat ng biglang tumunog ang phone ko.

Nakatingin lang ako dito hanggang sa namatay na ang tawag. Cellphone? Ah! Tama, kailangan kong magreport sa pulis. Agad kong dinial ang police station pero mabilis din akong napahinto ng maalala na naman ang ginawa nung 3 sa babae. Paano kung sa gagawin kong ito ako naman ang isunod nila? Hindi. Hindi pwede 'to. Hayaan mo nalang Mori, siguro naman may iba pang nakakita nun, hayaan mo nalang na sila ang magreport sa pulis.

"Moriii! Mabuti at naabutan kita, sabay na tayo sa pagpasok ha." Nasapo ko ang aking dibdib sa gulat ng marinig na may sumigaw. Juskoo! Maaga yata akong mamamatay nito dahil sa nerbyos. Feeling ko may nakasunod lagi sa akin.

"Okay." Pabulong na sagot ko kay Lala.

"Bakit ba parang kasing lalim ng karagatan ang iniisip mo? Hmm. Siguro si Ismael yan ano? Yiiiee ikaw talaga Mori, dini-deny mo pa may gusto ka rin naman sa kanya." Kinikilig na sambit nito at tinusok tusok pa ako sa tagiliran.

"Ikaw talaga. Wala nga sabi akong gusto sa taong yun. He's just a friend, araso?" Pinandilatan ko siya ng mata.

"Ows? Kung ganun, anong iniisip mo?" Nakataas ang kilay na pangungilit na naman nito sa akin.

"Don't mind to know it. Because for sure you'll just regret it after." Makahulugang sagot ko bago nauna nang maglakad.

"What? Alam mo minsan yung mga sinasabi mo ang hirap unawain." Napatingin ako sa nakasimangot na mukha nito. Napangiti ako sa inakto niya, mabilis ko siyang hinila sa tabi ko at inakbayan. Sabay na kaming naglalakad. Hays. Ayokong may iba pang madamay. Tama ng ako nalang muna ang nakakaalam sa ngayon.

"Mori Mariel Tuazon." Napapikit ako ng marinig ko ang boses na iniiwasan ko. Bakit ba ang malas ko yata agang-aga? Dahil ayokong makita ang pagmumukha ng nasa likuran ko, binilisan ko ang paglalakad.

"Hey! Hey! Wait. Ang liit liit mong tao pero ang laki mo humakbang. Iniiwasan mo ba ako?" Napapiksi ako ng maabutan niya ako at hawakan sa kamay.

"Pwede ba! Ano na naman bang problema mo?" Pilit kong inaalis ang pagkakahawak niya pero mas lalo pa yatang humigpit.

"Ang aga-aga ang sungit mo agad. Sasabay lang naman ako." Nakangiting sabi nito bago binitawan ang kamay ko pero nakasabay pa rin sa akin.

"Kung pagmumukha mo ba naman agad ang maikita ko sa umaga talagang nakoo!" Sigaw ko pero sa isip lamang. Hindi ko na lamang ito pinansin at nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad. Ang isang tulad nito ang dapat iniiwasan, nilalayuan at higit sa lahat hindi pinapansin. Dahil walang ibang ginawa ito kundi ang asarin siya. Kung hindi siguro ako nagtitimpi baka nabigwasan na niya ito.

"Ilang beses mo na yata akong napatay sa isip mo." Napapitlag ako ng marinig ko siyang nagsalita. Paano nito nalaman?

"Kitang kita sa mukha mo. Kung hindi ka lang asar sa akin baka isipin kong pinagnanasaan mo na ako niyan." Nakangising sumagot ito na tila ba nababasa ang nasa isip ko. Doon ko lang napansin na nakatitig na pala ako sa kanya. Mygas! Nakakahiya ka Mori.

"Mori Tuazon?"

"I said Mori Tuazon!" Halos mapatalon ako sa aking upuan ng marinig na sinisigaw ni Ma'am ang pangalan ko. Lumingon ako sa buong klase at doon ko lang napansin na nagchecheck na pala ng attendance.

"P-present Ma'am. Sorry po." Pilit ang ngiting ibinigay ko kay Ma'am bago nagtaas ng kamay. Hindi man niya ako pinagalutan pero alam kong galit yan.

"Terri Veneracion?" "Ma'am present never been absent because I'm handsome." Napairap nalang ako sa sinabi ng katabi ko kasabay ng tawanan ng buong klase. Ang kapal kapal talaga nito.

"This coming August 20-26 may outreach program tayo. And kailangan n'yo na magpaalam ng maaga sa mga guardians n'yo para di na hassle. Plus, hindi yun uwian so it means kailangan n'yong magdala ng gamit na pang 1 week, including mga kumot, unan and other things na sa activity. May 1 week pa kayo para magprepare. And class, hindi na kayo mgakindergarten para pagsabihan at suwayin okay? Grade 12 na kayo, umakto kayo sa edad n'yo." Mahabang paliwanag ni Ma'am sa amin.

1 week? Seryoso ba si Ma'am e ang tagal nun. Hindi ako mahilig sa mga outdoor activity dahil mas trip kong matulog at mapag-isa lagi. Ugh! 1 hell week for you Mori. Matapos ang discussion, nagtungo agad kami ni Lala sa cafeteria. Ang bonding namin 2, kumain nang kumain. "

Papayagan kaya ako ni Mama?


End file.
